Kanon et Macy
by Saga Swan
Summary: Kanon s'apprête à sortir avec Macy en n y prévoyant qu'une aventure mais il ça sera bien plus .
1. Chapter 1

Attention cette fanfiction est une suite - spin off de ma fanfic "Les chevaliers d'or aux cinéma " elle raconte l'histoire de Kanon et Macy .

Kanon ainsi que les autre chevaliers ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada en revanche Macy m'appartient .

Chapitre 1

Kanon était entrain de faire des pompes au millieu de la maison des gémeaux quant son frère l'interpella :

\- C'est pas ce soir ton rendez-vous avec Macy ?

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien vous allez où ?

\- dans un bar au centre ville

Il se releva et dit

\- C'est bientôt l'heur je vais me préparé

Il alla prendre une douche enfila une chemise blanche avec une veste noir et un jean

\- Bon j'y vais

\- Passe une bonne soirée

\- Merci Saga

il sorti de la maison des gémeaux il entra dans la maison du taureau où croisa Aldébaran et Mu il les salua puis sorti de la maison du taureau et entra dans celle du bélier où il trouva Kiki

\- Où tu va Kanon ?

\- Je sort

\- Tout seul ?

\- Oui

\- Mon maître ma dit que tu aller rejoindre une fille , se moqua Kiki

\- peut être bien que oui peut être bien que non , répondit Kanon

puis il s'en alla et il prena sa voiture et alla rejoindre le bar où il s'était donné rendez-vous .

Il arriva avec 10 minute d'avance il commanda donc un coca pour passer le temp puis elle arriva elle était vraiment très belle elle portait une jolie robe noir ses cheveux blond bouclé était lacher et ça lui aller vraiment très bien

-J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre ? dit Macy en s'asseyant en face de Kanon

\- Oh non t'inquiète pas , répondit Kanon

\- Tant mieux alors ,dit elle avec un sourire

\- Tu est vraiment très belle ce soir , dit Kanon en souriant

\- Merci tu n'est pas mal non plus

\- et donc tu viens d'où , demanda Kanon

\- Je viens de France , Dijon plus exactement , répondit Macy

\- Mon ami Camus est français lui aussi , dit Kanon , et donc qu'est -ce qu'une Dijonnaise viens faire à Athènes ?

Elle hésita puis répondu :

\- Il y a deux ans mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture et Dijon me rappelait trop leur souvenir donc j'ai déménager et comme la Grèce est un pays qui ma toujour fait envie je venue vivre ici

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolé mes parent aussi sont mort ,répondit Kanon , et tu un autre membre de ta famille ?

\- j'ai une soeur un peu plus âgée que moi mais ça fait des année qu'ont ne se parle plus elle n'est même pas venue à l'enterrement de nos parents , répondit Macy

\- je te comprend pendant des année j'ai eu une relation compliqué avec mon frère jumeau Saga mais maintenant on est plus proche que jamais ! lui assure Kanon

\- j'ai pu voir ça l'autre jour au cinéma , répondit Macy en souriant

\- D'ailleur c'est un travail défénitif ou c'est juste en attendant de pouvoir faire autre chose ? demanda Kanon

\- C'est juste pour payer mon loyer mes facturs et mes études pour devenir sage-femme mais ça ne suffit pas alors je fait aussi beaucoup de Babysitting à côté , répondit Macy, et toi tu fait quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna , répondit Kanon

\- Ah oui j'ai entendu de vous , c'est un métier dangereux non ? demande Macy en souriant

\- Étant donné que je suis déja mort une fois oui , répondit Kanon en riant

Ils se leverent et payer l'addition

-Laisse je vais payer

\- Tu sais c'est pas parce que t'est un chevalier d'Athéna que tu doit jouer le chevalier servant , dit Macy en riant

\- Je sais mais j'en ai envie , répondit Kanon

ils sortirent du bar

\- Faudrait qu'ont refasse ça un jour , dit Macy en souriant

\- Certainement , répondit Kanon , tu est libre mardi soir ? je te présenterait à mon frère et à mes amis

\- Oui biensûr

\- sinon je viendrait te voir demain au cinéma , dit Kanon

\- Alors à demain , répondit Macy puis elle s'en alla

Kanon se sentait bizard il avait prévu que la soirée se termine par une partie de jambe en l'air chez l'un ou chez l'autre comme c'était souvent cas quand il inviter une fille quelque part mais la il n'avait même pas tenté il sentait une véritable entente avec elle il désirait plus .

et c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plus et dite moi ce que vous en avez penser en tout cas je pense que c'est d'une belle histoir d'amour entre Kanon et Macy .


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaîra **

Chapitre 2

Kanon se réveilla et alla dans la salle à manger prendre son petit déjeuner où il retrouva son frère

\- Alors ta soirée ? demanda Saga

\- Très bien et la tienne ? demanda Kanon

\- Ont a joué aux poker , répondit Saga , et ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Ont a discuté ont a rigolé j'ai découvert qu'elle était aussi une fan d'Emma Stone ,répondit Kanon

\- C'est tout ? demande Saga

\- Oui pourquoi ? demande Kanon en mangeant un croissant

\- Ta rien tenté vraiment ? demande Saga en buvant son café

\- Tu sais je peut très bien invité une fille quelque part et ne pas couché avec elle à la fin de la soirée , répondit Kanon

\- C'est pas dans tes habitudes , dit simplement Saga qui venait de finir son café

\- Les habitudes ça peut se changer chère frère , répondit Kanon qui venait à son tour de finir son café

\- Oui biensûre , répondit Saga

\- Je vais aller m'entrainer tu viens ? demande Kanon

\- J'arrive , répond Saga

et ils passèrent la matinée à s'entrainer et à tester leur force puis à 13h30

\- Saga je descend en ville , dit Kanon à sont frère

\- Fait comme tu veux , répond Saga

Kanon alla donc au cinéma voir Macy mais une fois arrivé la bas il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue

\- Kiki ?

Kiki était collé au comptoir où était aussi Macy

\- Que fait tu là , demande Kanon

\- Je vais voir Toy Story 4 , répond Kiki , et je commande un gros pot de pop-corn

\- et tu est tout seul ? demande Kanon

\- Oui maître Mu n'avait pas le temp de venir avec moi , répond Kiki

\- Et voila pour toi Kiki , dit Macy en donnant à Kiki son pot de pop-corn, tient Kanon tu est là

\- Oui et comment tu connais le prénom de Kiki ? demande Kanon

\- Il vient très souvent ici , répond Macy

\- Vous vous connaissez vous deux , demande Kiki puis il comprit , dit moi Kanon ton rendez d'hier c'était comment ?

\- Comment c'était ne te regarde tout simplement pas , répond Kanon

\- Et si tu veux savoir ont a parler de tout et de rien , dit Macy en adressant un sourire à l'enfant , et tu devrait te dépêcher ton film va bientôt commencé !

\- D'accord , puis il s'en alla voir Toy Story 4

\- Il ne tembête pas trop j'espère ? demande Kanon

\- Non bien au contraire il est toujour très sage avec moi , répond Macy

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel Kiki peut se montrer sage comme avec une jolie fille et être un démon avec tout le reste

\- Tu finis tard ce soir ? demande Kanon

\- Non c'est le jour où je finis à sept heure du soir , répond Macy

\- Ça te dit que t'invite au restaurant ? demande Kanon priant pour qu'elle accept

\- Biensûre que oui , répond Macy le sourire au lèvre

\- Vingt heure tu pense que c'est bon ? demande Kanon

\- C'est parfait , répond Macy

Puis des clients commença à arrivé et Kanon parti pour laisser Macy fair son travaille .

et c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus , j'ai prend en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette romance .


	3. Chapter 3

**Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre j'espère qu'ii vous plaîrat jusque à présent je me centré sur Kanon mais maintenant je vais me centré sur Macy.**

Chapitre 3

Alor que Kanon venait tout juste de partir du cinéma Macy était aux anges même si elle le connaisssait depuis peut elle aprécier vraiment Kanon et elle était vraiment contente de cette invitation .

\- Mais avant de penser à m'amuser il faut deja que je finisse mon travail ! se dit-elle à elle même .

Autour des 16 heures le cinéma était devenu presque vide tout les films de la journer ayant déja commencé elle pensa à sa soeur .

\- Si seulement elle accepté de me parler , pensa elle .

c'était i ans Macy avait 15 ans quand sa soeur est parti du foyer familiale pour ne plus jamais revenir elle lui manquer terriblement elle à essayer plusieur fois de reprendre le contact avec elle mais sa soeur la envoyé ballader à chaque fois .

\- Aller faut pas se laissé abattre ! , dit Macy en essuyant une larme qui venait de coulé .

Ça lui fesait beaucoup de mal sa soeur étant la seule famille qui lui restait .

\- Mais c'est que j'ai du travail moi ! s'exclame Macy .

Elle refesa le plein de la machine à pop-corn ainsi que celle des boissons nettoya le comptoir ainsi que le halle d'entré .

\- Tiens Stella te voila ! dit en voyant sa collègue et amie arrivé

\- Je vais prendre la relève , dit Stella à son amie, et comment c'était ton rendez-vous hier ?

\- C'était très bien , répond Macy , D´ailleur il est venu ici plus tôt dans la journé il ma invité aux restaurant .

\- Deux rendez-vous en deux jours vous perdez pas de temps , dit Stella en riant , et c'est pour quand ?

\- Ce soir 20 h

\- Il est déja 19 h aller vite dépêche toi ne préocupe pas de moi va te préparé tu me racontera tout plus tard !

\- A plus tard Stella ! dit Macy en partant .

Elle adore Stella ce fut la première personne qu'elle rencontré en venant vivre en grèce et le courant est tout de suite bien passé c'est grace à elle qu'elle à ce travail elle avait besoin d'un emploi et Stella à réussi le propriétair du cinéma de l'engager , Stella était vraiment une amie en or .

Macy rentra donc chez elle se préparé elle prenat une douche vite fait enfila une jolie robe rouge se maquilla un peut se seicha les cheveux et elle était prête .

Kanon lui envoya un message qui disait " J'ai oublié de te donné le nom du restaurant c'est le Oxo Nou " .

Le Oxo Nou c'était plutôt loin .

" d'accord j'arrive mais je pense que je vais avoir un peut de retard "

Elle prena donc la voitur qu'elle loue n'ayant pas les moyens d'en acheter une et parti direction l'oxo nou .

Elle avait quinze minutes de retard quand elle arriva .

\- Désolé Kanon ce restaurant est assez loin de chez moi , s'excusa Macy en s'asseyant .

\- Ce n'est rien l'importance c'est que tu sois la , répond Kanon .

et leur diner commença .

**Et c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plût en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire et si vous vous demandez oui l'Oxo Nou est vrai restaurant d'Athenes .**


	4. Chapter 4

Et** voici le quatrième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

Chapitre 4 :

Le diner venait de commençait Macy avait commandait un Tzatziki Kanon quant à lui avait commandait une moussaka quand Macy demanda :

\- Tu à fait quoi après être venu me voir ?

\- Je me suis entrainer avec mon frère Saga , répond Kanon .

\- L'autre soir quant tu ma dit que vous avez eu des problèmes ensemble c'était quel genre de problème ?

\- Je préfére pas en parler tu nous prendrait pour des fous l'important c'est que c'est derrière nous maintenant , répond Kanon .

\- Et vous avez bien de la chance , dit Macy en remontant sa mèche .

Kanon voyer de quoi elle parlait et il demanda :

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec ta soeur , si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Non t'inquiète , c'était il y a six ans j'avais quinze ans ma sœur Caroline en avait dix-huit mes parent voulait qu'elle entame une carrière d'avocate mais elle voulait devenir comédienne mais mes parents y étaient fermement opposée elle donc parti de la maison familiale pour réaliser son rêve .

\- D'accord ça explique pourquoi elle parlait plus à tes parents mais toi dans tout ça tu n'y était pour rien ?

Laisse moi finir donc quelque jours après qu'elle soit parti je suis aller la voir chez elle essayant de la convaincre de rentrer à la maison et elle a très mal pris j'étais pour qu'elle réalise son rêve mais j'était encore très jeune ma grande sœur me manquait .

\- Je te comprend tout à fait , et du coup sa carrière d'actrice elle en est où ?

\- Elle fait un bon un chemin elle a occupait un rôle principal dans une série française populaire ce qu'il lui a permit d'avoir des rôles au cinéma je suis très contente pour elle !

kanon voyait qu'elle voulait changer de sujet il poursuiva donc :

\- Et sinon tes études elle se passe bien ?

\- Très bien merci de me le demandé .

\- Et tu à toujours voulu devenir sage-femme ?

\- Oui toujours je trouve qu' aidé une mère à donné la vie est vraiment un des plus beau métier de ce monde .

Puis ils commendaires les desserts et après avoir fini ils quittèrent le restaurant .

\- On marche un peu ? proposa Kanon .

\- Oui pourquoi pas , répont Macy .

\- Tu sait c'est vraiment un plaisir d'aller quelque part avec toi , dit Kanon .

\- Je pourrait te dire la même chose , lui répond Macy .

Ils marchaient sur un trottoir dévalant les boutique fermer quant Macy tomba .

\- Je te tiens ! s'exclame Kanon en rattrapant Macy .

\- Merci Kanon , remercia Macy .

Puis ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux quant chacun des deux approcha doucement ses lèvre de l'autre , et enfin ils s'embrassèrent d'une façon passioné comme si ils avaient attendu ça toute la soirée .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ils arrêtent de s'embrasser puis Macy s'exclame :

\- je suis désolé !

\- Non c'est ma faute !

\- Ce n'est la faute de personne après tout on a rien fait de mal .

\- Je trouve que ça va quand même un peu vite tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si un peu .

\- le mieux c'est qu'ont fasse comme si il ne c'était rien passé , dit Kanon .

\- D'accord , répond Macy .

sauf qu'à cet instant Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux .

\- Je crois qu'ont ne peut vraiment pas faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé , dit Macy en souriant .

\- La c'est juste impossible en faite , répond Kanon , mais je crois qu'ont devrait quand même en restait là pour ce soir .

\- Tu a raison mais Kanon on ne se connait depuis peut de temp mais je tiens vraiment à toi , répond Macy .

\- C'est réciproque , répond Kanon .

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Le mieux c'est que chacun rentre chez lui je crois .

\- Tu a raison bon j'y vais on se revoit demain de toute façon ? demande Macy

\- Oui biensure , répond Kanon

Et avant de se quitter ils échangèrent un dernier baiser .

le lendemain matin Kanon se posa des question , avait il des sentiments pour Macy était-ce de l'amour ?

Macy quant à elle se posait les même questions quant elle reçu un appele de de Stella.

\- Allô Stella ?

\- Allô Macy , alors ton rendez-vous il s'est passé comment ?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout au travail .

Macy se depêcha de finir son petit déjeuner et de s'habiller puis parti au travail.

Une fois arrivé Stella demanda à Macy :

\- Et alors ton rendez-vous ?

\- C'était très bien .

\- Développe ?

\- On a discuter et on s'est embrassé .

\- Donc c'est sérieux entre vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas .

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est compliqué Stella .

\- Ha d'accord j'ai quand même hâte de le rencontré .

\- C'est l'occasion il passe justement aujoudhui .

\- Bon si ont se mettaient au boulot Macy ?

\- Biensûre ont est là pour ça ,ria Macy .

Pendant ce temp au sanctuaire :

\- Dit Kanon elle va venir nous voir Macy ? demande Kiki .

\- Oui pour la centième fois elle va venir mardi , répond Kanon sincèrement agacé .

\- Mardi soir ?

\- Oui mardi soir et la je doit justement aller la voir .

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Mu ne ta pas dit de fair quelque chose ?

\- Si je doit m'entrainer .

\- Alor c'est réglé tu ne vient pas , se moqua Kanon .

Puis Kanon laissa Kiki et alla retrouver Macy .

\- Tiens Kanon , s'exclame Macy .

\- Bonjour Macy .

\- Kanon je te présente mon amie Stella .

\- Ravie de vous connaître , dit Stella .

\- Moi de même , répond Kanon , Bon je vous laisse travailler , Macy c'est toujour ok pour Mardi ?

\- Oui biensûre , répond Macy .

\- À mardi alors , s'exclame Kanon .

Puis Kanon parti

\- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi sexy ! plaisante Stella .

\- Ho toi je te jure , rigole Macy .

\- Vous aller faire quoi mardi ?

\- il me présente à ses amis .

-Ha d'accord

\- Il commence à avoir du monde ont devrait arrêter de bavarder la .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Mardi est enfin venue ! C'était le matin et Kanon avait hate de présenter Macy à tout le monde .

\- Saga j'ai hate de vous la présenter à toi et au autre .

\- Moi aussi j'ai hate de la connaitre mais elle vient à quelle heure ?

\- Vingt heure trente .

\- Et tu a prévu quoi pour diner ? demande Saga .

\- Une dinde , répond Kanon .

\- Très bon choix , assura Saga .

Pendant ce temps chez Macy :

\- Donc tu rencontre ses amis ce soir ? demande Stella .

\- Oui Stella et tu crois que je devrais mettre quoi ? demande Macy .

\- Met la robe noir elle va mieux avec ton teint , assure Stella .

Macy écouta son amie et rangea la robe rouge .

\- D'après ce qu'il ma dit sur eux c'est un peu comme sa famille j'aimerai m'entendre avec tout le monde , dit Macy .

\- En parlant de famille tu a des nouvelle de ta sœur ? demande Stella .

\- Non malheureusement , répond Macy .

\- Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera un jour , réconforte Stella .

\- Je l'espère , soupire Macy .

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai promis à ma grand-mère de venir la voir je vais surement passer la journée avec elle tu me racontera tout demain ! s'exclame Stella .

\- Biensûre à demain ! s'exclame Macy .

Puis Stella partir laissant Macy seule .

Macy passa le reste de la journée à se préparé elle prena une douche enfila une robe noir assez simple mais élégante et metta un maquillage léger et garda ses cheveux lâcher nul doute elle était très belle .

Puis quelqu'un sonna :

\- J'arrive s'exclame Macy .

Elle ouvra la porte et regarda Kanon il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu marine légèrement ouverte , il était très sexy .

\- Bonsoir Macy tu me laisse entrer ? demande Kanon .

\- Biensûre entre , affirme Macy .

Kanon entra donc le moin que l'ont puisse dire c'est que l'appartement de Macy était très bien entretenu tout était bien ranger et c'était très propre,se dit Kanon .

\- C'est jolie chez toi .

\- Merci .

\- Tu viens on y va ? demande Kanon .

\- Oui on peut y aller , répond Macy .

Ils fesait donc trajet jusque au sanctuaire dans la voiture de Kanon .

une fois arrivé au sanctuaire ils descendèrent de la voiture et allait franchir la maison du Bélier .

\- Tiens Kanon te voila et je suppose que ça doit être Macy ! s'exclame Mu , je suis Mu ravi de vous connaître !

\- Moi de même, répond Macy .

\- À tout à l'heure , répond Mu .

Puis ils quittèrent la maison du bélier pour aller à celle du taureau où ils rencontrent Aldébaran .

\- Aldé je te présente Macy .

Macy était impressionné par sa taille .

\- Enchanté , répliqua Aldébaran .

\- Moi aussi , répond Macy .

puis ils sortirent de la maison du taureaux et alla dans celle des gémeaux .

\- Saga tu est la ? demande Kanon .

\- Oui j'arrive , répond Saga .

Il arriva deva eux et Macy regarda la copie conform de Kanon nul dou ils sont bien Jumeaux se dit elle .

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Kanon ma beaucoup parler de vous , dit Saga d'un ton courtois .

\- Merci lui aussi ma beaucoup parler de vous répond Macy .

\- Vraiment , dit Saga en regardant Kanon , mais je pense qu'ont devrait se tutoy qu'en dit tu ?

\- Biensur tu à raison , répond Macy .

Ils passèrent une vingtaine de minutes à discuté et Kanon était content de voir qu'ils s'entendait bien .

\- Bon on va diner dans la salle du grand pope c'est le dernier après les 12 maison, explique Kanon à Macy .

Ils traversairent donc tout les trois le reste des maison qui était vide et arrivèrent à la salle du grand pope où était réuni le grand pope Sion la plupart des chevaliers d'or ( Mu et Aldébaran les rejoingnèrent quelque minutes plus tard ) plus Marine Shina et Héléna ( saori était au japon ) donc après avoir fait les présentation à tout le diner commença et Macy s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde surtout avec Marine Shina et Héléna et elle aimait Aphrodite et Angelo ( Masque de mort s'est présenté avec sont vrai nom pour ne pas la choquer ) qu'elle trouvait drôle.

puis la soirée passa il fesait tard et tout le monde rentra chez soit Macy dit au revoir à tout le monde et Kanon la raccompagna chez elle .

\- J'ai passer une exellente soirée , dit Macy .

\- Moi aussi , répond Kanon .

\- Tu veux entrer ? demande Macy .

\- Non merci je vais rentrer tout de suite .

il parta donc et elle referma la porte elle alla se coucher mais fut réveillé par sont téléphone trois heure plus tard à environ quatre heure du matin elle se leva et décrocha et une voix lui dit :

Allô je suis bien chez Mademoiselle Macy Bouvier ?

\- Oui c'est à qu'elle sujet ? demande Macy

\- Je suis vraiment navré , répond la voix , mais votre sœur Caroline Bouvier est décédé .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

en entendant ces mots Macy avait l'impression que son existence était réduite a néant , puis elle demanda :

\- Puis-je savoir comment elle est décèdé ?

\- Elle a fait une overdose chez elle je vraiment navrée .

\- Je vous remercie .

\- Je suis désolé si je peux paraitre brusque mais il faudrait que vous reveniez en France pour vous charger des funérails et de l'héritage vous étiez le dernier membre de sa famille, vous pourriez être en France dans la semaine qui vient ?

\- Oui je m'arrangerait pour y être encore merci , puis elle raccrocha .

Macy état perdu sa sœur était morte elle ne pourrait jamais se réconcillait avec elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire puis se dit quelle devrait regarder sur internet si il y avait un avion qui partait pour la france .

\- Un avion part pour après-demain et il reste encore des place , se dit-elle en regardant son ordinateur, demain matin j'appellerai mon patron pour lui demander un conger j'espère qu'il comprendra .

Puis elle alla se coucher pleine de larme .

Le lendemain matin elle appela Kanon pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

\- Allo Kanon tu peux venir chez moi j'ai besoin de toi .

\- J'arrive .

10 minutes plus tard Kanon êtait devant la porte de Macy il sonna puis Macy ouvra .

\- Entre , dit Macy .

Kanon voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ma sœur est morte .

\- Je suis vraiment désolé , tu tient le choc ?

\- J'ai connu mieux on va dire , et je doi retourner en France pour l'enterrement et j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqun en ce moment , tu accepte ?

-Oui biensûre , répond Kanon .

\- Merci .

Puis Macy ne pu retenir une larme .

\- L'avion part après demain à 8h00 , dit Macy .

\- Je serait la , répond Kanon .

Il prena Macy dans ses bras puis il parta et la laissa réglé ses affaire .

Macy appela son patron pour lui explique la situation et il se montra très compréhensif en laissant deux semaines .

\- Maintenant tout est réglé j'ai plus qu'a faire mes valises .


	8. Chapter 8

C'était le jour du départ Macy était à l'aeroport et attendait Kanon .

\- J'espère qu'il va venir , se dit-elle .

Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter ça seule .

\- Macy ! appela Kanon .

\- Je suis la , répond Macy .

Kanon alla ver elle .

\- Ça va tu tient le choc ? demande Kanon .

\- J'essaye , répond Macy .

Puis il montèrent dans l'avion .

\- Ça va me faire bizarre de retourner en France après tout ce temps , dit Macy plus a elle même qu'a Kanon .

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu pendant le trajet , proposa Kanon en voyant les cernes bien visible de Macy , visiblement elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit cettte nuit se dit-il .

\- Tu a raison , répond Macy .

Macy commença à s'assoupire et sans le vouloir posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanon .

Une fois arrivé en France ils prenèrent un taxi pour aller chez Cassandra .

Cassandra vivait dans un immeuble très grand et beaux .

\- Sont appart est au troisèmes étage , dit Macy .

Ils prenère donc l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage puis entra dans l'appart .

\- C'était très beau chez elle , dit Macy .

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? demande Kanon .

\- Non reste s'il te plaît , répond Macy .

Kanon resta donc .

\- J'ai espèrait jusqu'au bout qu'ont se réconcilie qu'ont redeviennent des vrai sœur , bégaye Macy .

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute tu a essayer de la recontacter , dit Kanon en essayant de la réconforter .

\- Peut être que j'aurait du essayer encore , répond Macy .

\- Tu a fait ce que tu à pu tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir , répond Kanon avec fermeté .

\- Tu a raison , répond Macy , maintenant j'ai un enterement à géré ils acheter le cercueil les fleurs les tenu préparé la cérémonie ...

-Je t'aiderait ne t'inquiète pas , répond Kanon avec douceur .

\- Merci Kanon , dit Macy reconnaissante .

Kanon prena dans ses bras Macy en réalisant à cette instant qu'il l'aimait réellement .


End file.
